Bowsette: La princesa koopa
by Enjeru Hijshikina J-san
Summary: Dos años han pasado desde que bowser dejara de atacar al reino champiñón, ahora el dará el anunció que cambiara la historia de todos los reinos y el surgimiento de una nueva princesa.
1. La princesa koopa

disclaimer.

super mario y sagas de este no me pertenecen, asi que no molesten que pertenece a nintendo.

_

lugar: reino champiñon.

dos años habian pasado desde la ultima vez que se supo algo del rey bowser o sus subordinados, dos años en los que la princesa de actuales 26 se dedicaba a velar por el biestar del reino, en estos dos años los hermanos mario habian vuelto a su trabajo como fontaneros, siendo ellos los encargados de revisar cada tuberia del reino, tarea simple para cualquiera pero siendo este un reino magico los hermanos terminaban en varios problemas, el mas recurente los blooper que obstruian tuberias o las pirañas que salian a la superficie.

en estos años mario, ese simpatico castaño regordete habia estado muy deprimido, incluso la ultima vez que rescato a peach hace 2 años lo hizo desanimado, aun recordaba como peach los rechazo tanto a el como a bowser al pedirle matriminio, cierto que no era el mejor momento pero el sabia que no tendria otra oportunidad, y ahora ni esa esperanza le quedaba, gracias a la depresion y al gran trabajo que hacia logro desrollar su musculatura al igual que su hermano, si es cierto que aun no era un galan pero al menos ya podia decir que era grueso gracias al musulo.

su hermano trataba de ayudarlo y alegrarlo pero no sabia como y no ayudo que daisy la princesa del reino margarita aceptara salir con el siendo que el habia logrado lo que su hermano no pudo.

 **castillo de peach**

vemos a peach en la sala del trono junto a su consejero ese buen viejito que habia ayudado a su padre a a dirigir el reino, el junto a los demas consejeros ayudaban a que el reino prosperara, y asi ella luego de repentino alto que el propio bowser habia hecho a sus acciones la princesa habia gozado de dos años de largo y muy merecido... aburrimiento.

dos años sin salir del palacio para algo que no sea reuniones, dos años en que solo veia a sus amigas en fiestas de altura, si, en definitiva han sido los dos años mas aburridos para peach, puede que ella no sea una princesa luchadora como cierta princesa elfa, pero se moria por algo de accion.

en ese momento uno de los soldados toad llega corriendo para a avisarle lo que tanto queria, una de las naves de bowser se dirigia hacia el reino ademas de que la misma se veia en los reinos margarita y estelar (si alguien sabe como se llama el nombre del reino de mario galaxy se los agradeceria), eso era lo que queria un poco de emocion, ademas que extrañaba al pequeño bowsy y sus charlas con el.

 **barco volador**

desde los costados del barco se podia apreciar unas especies de pantallas y tambien que no llevaba ningun cañon, era mas una nave para anuncios que una nave de guerra, y para asombro de todos los toad y a todo el mundo en general una imagen digna para recordar se estaba proyectando.

un crecido lemmy koopa de metro 90 con los 10cm de cabello parado multicolor con una chaqueta de cuero y unas muñequeras parecidas a grilletes se veian en sus muñecas, junto a el una muy cambiada wendy koopa siendo el mayor cambio su incremento en la altura llegando al metro 60, adema de la perdida o mas bien acomodacion de su grasa de niña, ahora una koopa mas delgada bien definida en su cadera y pecho. con sus pulceras ya le quedaban y una chaqueta igual a la de lemmy solo que de color rosa la cubria.

-hooooooooooooola mundo! aqui su comentarista preferido de koopatv!! el graaaaan leeeeemmy koopa!!!!-

-y yo! la amada belleza koopa! la gran y unica wendy O' koopa!-

-y hoy les traemos las ultimas noticias del reino koopa!!! dos años wendy dos años en los que lord bowser nos dijera a todos los koopas que regresaramos al reino, pero que paso!! acaso nuestro amado rey perdio la cabeza!!-

ciertamente nadie esperaba que de esas naves salieran los koopaling como artistas de un programa, y aunque lemmy era algo griton no se podia negar que era alguien curioso para ver, en opinion de peach el papel de locutor le quedaba que ni pintado.

-pues no mi querido lemmy, lord bowser en su gran sabiduria decidio que nosotros no nos mesclaramos con los demas reinos, ademas que todos esos preciosos koopas, goombas y demas amigos que se han ido del reino podian volver a casa, todo para la noticia que les traemos en vivo y en directo gracias a nuestro amado equipo de emision de koopa tv, un beso chicos cuidado en donde estacionan los barcos~-

otra vez, la coqueteria de wendy ayudaban mucho a que todos esten atentos, se podia ver a todos los koopas atentos a ella, aunque el hecho de mandar besos y esa inusual pose con su pecho un poco hacia delante los tenia bastante idiotizados, peach no lo entendia, acaso asi se veia el pecho de las koopas? ciertamente que era raro de ver y que por no llevar ropa no sabia si estaba mostrando mucho o muy poco.

-si señores!! justo ahora podemos ver en exclusiva el anuncio mas importante del reino koopa!!! tenes a nuestro buen amigo huesitos ahi enfrente del castillo de lord bowser, tal vez recuerden a nuestro buen amigo de su excursion por el desierto espinoso, el buen huesitos se lo cruzo sin una gota de agua!!! sii sin una sola gota!!! aunque no tener que beber porque solo son huesos le pudo haber ayudado un poquito.

-HEY?! que me cruce todo el desierto a pie, minimo dame credito!-

la escena cambio a la vista del castillo de bowser y un koopa de huesos frente a este mientras sostenia un microfono, por lo que se intuia estaba sobre una nube de laquitu y este sosteniendo la camara.

-pero bueno, ahora estamos viendo el palco de anunios de nuestro gran rey lord bowser, que dentro de unos minutos nos sorprendera con su ultima declaracion, que sera lo que nuestro rey nos dira?, su futuro matrimonio? su demasiado pronto retiro o algo que ni nos imaginamos! sigan conectados a koopatv! la mejor televisora del reino koopa!!.

reino champiñon

aprovechando los raros anucios sobre pulidor de conchas, la princesa mando a llamar a los hermanos mario, sea lo que sea que bowser tratara tenerlos cerca le serviria para evitar que la secuestren... tan rapido.

-nos mando a llamar princesa?-

con una velocidad digna de los mejores plomeros del mundo los famosos hermanos mario estaban presentes y listos para cualquier cosa.

-si, veran ahora mismo el reino tiene esa nave de bowser sobre nosotros, la verdad no tenemos ni idea de que trama, los llamamos por si el hace algo pero por el momento vigilaremos lo que trama-

barco volador.

se veia nuevamente en la pantalla el castillo de bowser solo que esta vez estaba el gobernante de este frente a un microfono algo pequeño para su tamaño, a su lado varios koopa tropas vistiendo armaduras doradas haciendo ver que eran los koopas para eventos pues mario nunca los habia visto en sus aventuras.

-probando uno dos, se escucha bien? ejem. subditos del reino koopa! hoy marca un dia de gloria para todos nosotros!!, por años hemos invadido el reino champiñon en busca de algo especifico y este dia alfin lo hemos conseguido!!-

un gran grito de alegria por parte de todo los koopa, goombas, parakoopas y demas se escuchaba sonar, en todos los reinos se hacian la misma pregunta, que era lo que buscaba bowser en el reino champiñon, sabian que queria a peach como esposa pero eso no podia ser todo, ¿o si?.

-sii siii, como todos sabran luego de que mi amada esposa la reina koopa falleciera hace ya muchos años eh buscado a alguien que sea mi reina, pero hoy, HOY SE ACABA ESE BUSQUEDA!!, hace dos años al revisar la antigua habitacion de mi reina encontre un ultimo regalo de su parte, un huevo.

y ahora envez de celebrar un silencio absoluto se sembro en todos los reinos, bowser tendria un hijo o hija segun entendian, solo la princesa Rosalina entendio la indirecta de bowser, un huevo sea de la especie que sea tiene un periodo de incubacion y mas importante aun un tiempo limitado de vida antes de pudrirse, el animo tan feliz de bowser, o almenos su falta de enojo en su rostro solo significaba que, o bien el huevo al encontrarlo eclosiono o que en su defecto lo acababa de hacer, sin duda le daba gracia pensar en bowser cambianso pañales como buena mami.

-ahora pueblo koopa!! saluden a mis hijos!! los herederos del reino koopa!!-

detras de bowser se aparecia desde el castillo a bowsy o mas bien bowser jr ahora de la mitad del tamaño de su padre, era la viva imagen de su padre de joven salvo los ojos pues bowsy habia heredado los ojos de su madre siendo estos verdes, y como su padre llebaba muñequeras de grilletes en ambos brazos, pero lo que mas sorprendio a todos fue la muchacha a la par de este, de aparente metro setenta siendo mas alta que peach por apenas unos centimetros, portando un vestido. negro sin hombros dejando a la vista su piel canela y su busto prominente haciendo que las princesas se deprimieran pues la aparente mujer era menor que ellas y estaba mas desarrollada que ellas, lo que mas las soprendio fueron los cuernos hacia arriba, una larga cola de dragon como bowsy y su padre que salia de un hueco en la parte de atras de su vestido, la cual se movia nerviosamente detras de ella, su caparazon mas pequeño que los de su familia y el hecho que solo cubriera su espalda y no todo su torax ademas de unas pulseras y un collar de pinchos como adorno.

-les presento a su princesa!!, la princesa bowsette la futura reina koopa y mi hija menor!!-

en todo el reino no faltaron los gritos de jubilo, todos sabian que bowsy no seguiria los pasos de su padre y seria uno de los guerreros mas fuertes del reino, mas no su rey, ahora ya tenian una herredera a la corona y una muy hermosa a ojos de todo el reino, los unicos mudos eran los demas reinos pues la pelirroja hija de bowser era la princesa y futura reina legitima de ese reino, todos temian que nuevo terror se cerniria sobre ellos.


	2. capítulo 2: impresiones y planes

cap 2

_

disclamer: la saga de juegos de super mario no me pertenece, pertenece a nintendo y al gran shigueru miyamoto(D.E.P)

_

 **lugar: reino champiñon**

habian pasado unas horas desde la presentacion de la nueva princesa a todos los reinos, luego del anuncio todas las naves regresaron al reino koopa y como si fuera telepatia las demas princesas habian viajado al reino para discutir sobre que hacer con la nueva princesa, ya que si ella habia heredado los malos habitos de bowser habia una pequeña posibilidad de que intentara secuestrar a algun hombre de cualquier reino, o algo peor, tratar de conquistar todos los reinos.

Peach: gracias por venir, asumo que saben sobre lo que hablaremos?

Rosalina: de la hija de bowser y lo que pueda tramar su padre con ella, aunque para ser honesta no me esperaba que el tuviera otro hijo, y mas que ella fuera mujer.

Daysi: la verdad lo que mas me sorprende es que la lagartija tuviera esposa, no me lo tomen a mal, pero pense que el no necesitaba pareja para tener hijos.

Peach: ¡Daysi! todo ser necesita una pareja para... bueno, eso, porque crees que yo pedia ayuda para escapar de bowser, no queria desposar a un animal, puede que sea algo torpe e infantil pero no tengo esos... gustos.

por algun motivo lo que seria una charla diplomatica habia acabado en una muy incomoda charla sobre los gustos de pareja de peach, pero la realidad era que ninguna sabia que hacer o como empezar a hablar correctamente sobre el tema.

Rosalina: bien, creo que ya nos salimos mucho del tema, les dire que me sorprende que bowser dejara sus metas para la conquista y/o secuestro de peach, lo cual me dice que el no necesita invadir ningun reino, por lo cual una invasion no le daria nada mas que perdidas, si me permiten les dire que lo mejor sera hacer una alianza con el reino koopa, ya que es lo mejor para todos.

Daysi: no me convence que tengamos que aliarnos pero tienes razon, ademas asi podremos tener una posible amiga, no lo tomes a mal peach, toadette es muy linda pero a la hora de cualquier deporte una siempre se queda fuera del equipo.

Peach: si, no es lindo que tengamos que dejar a alguna de nosotras solas cuando jugamos, y no me parece justo que esa pequeña se crie con bowser como unica educacion.

Rosalina: perfecto, entoces esta decidido! se formara una alianza con el reino koopa y tendremos una nueva amiga, ahora podemos hablar sobre nosotras!

asi pasaron horas hablando de sus vidas, rosalina del crecimiento de las jovenes estrellas y como en la academia de estas cada vez mas jovenes buscaban ser heroes como cierto bigoton, daysi les comento que su relacion con luigi a ido como la seda, todos en el reino admiran al menor de los mario, apesar de su falta de valor para algunas cosas lo ven ya como el posible rey.

daysi: hahaha les juro no pasa ni un dia que mis consejeros me preguntan cuando sera la boda, hasta parece que son ellos los que se casaran con el hahaha.

Rosalina: jujuju tienes suerte, la verdad es muy dificil encontrar buenos hombres, hablando de los hermanos mario, peach querida ¿sabes que ha pasado con mario? la ultima vez que lo vi fue hace unos años antes de que bowser se retirara

Peach: no, no se mucho, son mis consejeros los que hablan con el sobre el trabajo en las tuberias, aunque lo llame cuando bowser mostro a su hija no puedo decir que hablamos, y tampoco luigui me dice mucho, no se que le pase a mi amigo.

daysi: pues creeme que lo lleva muy mal-esto dejo sorprendidas a las demas princesas pues no pesaron que luigi hablara sobre su hermano con su novia- veran le insisti a luigi que me hablara sobre lo que le ocurria a su hermano, resulta que el pobre ah sufrido depresion desde que lo rechazaste hace unos años, la verdad me sorprede, ser rechazado frente a casi todo este y otros mundo le debio doler mucho, si hubiera sido yo posiblemente me hubiera largado desapareciendo totalmente.

reino champiñon: casa de mario

despues de que las naves se fueran tanto mario y luigi habian vuelto al trabajo de siempre, revisar cada tuberia para que no estre obstruida, bijilar que las pirañas las cuales evitan que haya ratas se atoren en algun sitio, sacar a los bloopers hacia el mar, no habia cambios, ni sorpresas, no habia castillos con trampas, no habia princesas que rescatar y eso era lo que a mario mas le gustaba, ya no debia preocuparse por ser el heroe, solo un simple plomero.

Luigui: mario, hoy fue un buen dia no crees? no hubo bloopes o pirañas y las tuberias estan en perfecto estado, creo que podemos tomarnos un dia libre, que crees?

Mario: no lo se hermano, y si pasa algo mientras descansamos? alguien debe cuidar las tuberias para evitar...

Luigui: hermano, ya pasaron mas de 2 años, deja de vivir en el trabajo para no pensar en ella, puedo ser ingenuo y miedoso, pero esta yo veo que te pasa.

mario: hermano aun no lo supero bien, *suspiro* tu sabes cuantas veces la salve esperando que me amara, y ya ves que paso, hasta bowser tuvo esposa antes de secuestrar a peach mientras yo sigo igual.

luigui: hermano...

mario: dejame descansar, mañana revisare la alcantarilla sur.

el fontanero verde no sabia que hacer desde el desprecio de peach habia perdido a su hermano, era triste ver al antes alegre hermano ahora apago, sin mas se acosto en su cama para descansar ya se habia cansado de esperar que su hermano reaccione, si el no queria avanzar su hermano lo ayudaria a la fuerza, fue ahi que una idea le surgio no por nada su novia era una romantica en secreto, podria ver si con su ayuda se le podria presentar un nuevo amor a su hermano para que este al fin salga de esa depresion.

Reino koopa: Castillo de bowser

se veia a un bowser sumamente feliz todo iba segun lo planeado su princesa ahora dormia placidamente en su propia habitacion, su hijo ahora mas feliz que nunca siendo que este nunca quiso heredar el reino, el cual ahora seria todo para su hija, solo faltaba celebrar un gran banquete para su hija, ¿pero a quien invitar?

bowser: ¡kamek!

puff*

kamek: ¿llamo lord bowser?

bowser: como van los prepararivos para el banquete en honor a mi hija? te aseguraste que tengamos suficiente comida para los invitados?

kame: si mi rey, solo falta que nos infome a quien invitar, aparte de los koopalings obviamente.

bowser: manda un mensaje a king boo, le prometi que seria el primero en saludar a mi hija, tambien invita a los hermanos warui, (wario y waluigi, no recuerdo si son hermanos pero ponele que si) tambien a birdo y a tu hermana kamek, kammy seguro nos ayudara en la cena, mmm hace mucho que no veo a donkey kong o al viejo cranky invitalos mi padre era muy amigo del viejo kong como villanos.

kamek: entiendo espero que esa irresponsable de kammy se comporte.

bowser: somos villanos o bueno eramos, ahora retirate.

kamer: señor si me permite una opinion no serie bueno que invite a las demas princesas para que vean a su hija? le recuerdo que al ser en escensia una recien nacida se sentira sola sin amigos.

Ella tenia un punto, la pequeña por el momento solo los tenia a el, su hijo y kamek, que tenga mas amigas seria bueno para su desarollo ya que las koopas que habitaban el castillo eran de la servidumbre y ellas no verian a su pequeña como una igual, pero no estaba tan seguro de invitar a peach, como explicaria su parecido con la princesa de los hongos, el preocupado rey levanto la vista hacia el muro tras su trono, ahi estaba el retrato de el y su antigua esposa, en parte era parecida a su hija salvo el hecho de que era una koopa dragon como el, y su delicada figura, al lado derecho de esta la pintura de su padre y su madre, ambos fuertes koopas que pelearon en la guerra donde se unieron todos los koopas.

y al lado izquierdo la de su abuelo el gran rey tyran gigantis (tairan yigantis) el fundador del reino koopa y su primer rey hace muchos siglos atras, su especie era una que podia vivir durante mucho tiempo clara muestra de esto era kamek que aunque se viera de 80 años su padre le conto que fue la ultima asistente de su abuelo cuando esta tenia 15, siendo que el reino llevaba mas de 500 años desde que su padre habia tomado el cargo de rey y 20 desde que el fue coronado, pero lo que llamo su atecion fue que al lado de su abuelo una humana portaba la corona de reina de los koopa, muy parecida a peach...identica a su hija salvo en la mirada, pues su abuela tenia una mirada temible y poderosa, al recordar esto no pudo sino reir.

era perfecto, la explicacion mas simple suele ser la mas creible y que podria ser tan simple que una regresion genetica, si, su abuela era humana no era descabellado que el pudiera tener un hijo o hija que tuviera muchos rasgos o incluso que fuera humano, era simplemente...

bowser: perfecto!

kamek: mi lord?

sin duda ver a bowser reir como un demente mietras veia al cuadro de su abuelo era perturbador y nostalgico para kamek, era ver la viva imagen de tyran antes de decir una idea brillante.

bowser: ¡invitalas, que vean a mi hija! BUAHAHAHAHA, QUE LA VEAN Y SE SORPRENDAN CON ELLA!

kamek: bowser?

bowser: hahahaha tranquila kamek, es solo que la situacion es perfecta, mmm ahora que lo pienso tambien invita a los hermanos mario, si las princesas vienen seria egoista que no asistan a la cena de su grandiso y poderoso rival.

kamek: como diga mi lord, se le ofrece algo mas?.

bowser: nada, ahora me retiro a mi alcoba, prepara todo para dentro de 3 dias, la fiesta sera aqui en mi castillo.

asi terminaba el dia de los habitantes de los reinos, las princesas habian vuelto a sus reinos sin saber que se volverian a ver mas pronto de lo que pensaban, y los hermanos no sabian que muy pronto volverian a estar cara a cara con su antiguo rival.

_

bueno asi termina este capitulo, lamento tardarme tanto en actualizar pero la verdad escribir desde el telefono se me hace demasiado pesado, es como bailar samba de cabeza... en principio es muy dificil, espero ver algunos comentarios pues se que me dejo algunas cosas en el tintero pero ya tengo una idea de como va toda la historia.

y si, se que aun no habla bowsette pero ella no debutara (propiamente hablando) hasta el banquete de presentacion el cual sera un capitulo exclusivo de ella, sim mas se despide su amigo enyu. hasta pronto.


End file.
